


Deliveries

by MelonMass



Series: Remember to Move Foreword [2]
Category: Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Pizza Deliverer Sun Wukong, pizza deliveries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonMass/pseuds/MelonMass
Summary: Wukong got a job as a pizza delivery guy. It's fun the kinds of people he delivers to.





	Deliveries

An important part of moving in among mortals in the modern is fitting in. Part of fitting in is getting a job. Even if you are an immortal with limitless wealth, there had to be  _ something _ so people won’t question where all that wealth comes from. Plus, it helped to have something to do, or that several places in the area were full of spirits and gods in disguise.

A lot of speedsters were in the delivery business, Wukong being among them. If anything, it seemed like the least boring job at the time. He only worked part-time, despite how badly the boss wanted to bring him in for more hours. The monkey gained a reputation for the fastest delivery guy. The manager asks on more than one occasion if he’s breaking any road laws. He doesn’t know how  _ legal _ the Somersault Cloud was, but that doesn’t matter as long as he isn’t caught.

The best part of the job is handing off the deliveries. The moment that front door is opened, 8 times out of 10 it’ll be a fun story to tell. One time, there was a man that didn’t seem to be fully aware of what was going on. Maybe he was drunk or high or something. The guy just took one look at Wukong and said, “I ordered pizza.”

“Yep. I have it right here.”

The guy blinked. A beat of awkward silence, then, “I ordered  _ pizza. _ ”

“Yeeaah.” Wukong held up the pizza box higher to show the guy. Maybe he was out of it enough not to see it before. “Pizza.”

The guy still looked incredibly confused. “I ordered. PIZZA.”

Luckily someone else in the house came to the door. “Oh, is that the pizza? Man! You guys are fast!” This person paid for the pizza while the first guy looked even more confused. “We should order from you place more often!”

“It’s… pizza?”

“Dude, what else would it be? A birthday clown?” Wukong ended up with a pretty good tip. He still doesn’t really know for sure what was with the guy. Some people who hear the story are quick to think the guy very  _ very _ wrongly assumed Wukong delivered Chinese take-out. Honestly, he thinks the guy would have said “I didn’t order take-out” if that was the case.

There was another time he came to a house around the same time as another delivery guy. This delivery guy just so happened to be Hermes. The teen who ordered the pizza thought it would be funny to order from two different places and have them race to his place. The Greek God started singing this song. “Why can’t weeee be friends.” The monkey was familiar enough with memes to get the joke. He  _ almost _ burst out laughing.

Once,  _ Bajie _ was the one who answered the door. No, he didn’t deliver to their own house. Based on the noise when he pulled up, it was a big party. Based on the one or two shameless people in clear view behind Bajie, it was one of  _ those _ parties. While he didn’t expect to find the pig going to one of these parties, Wukong can’t really say he was surprised.

The younger brother tried to sputter out some sort of explanation. “I- of all the places they could have ordered- Look, it’s-”   
Wukong interrupted with the price for the pizzas in his hands. No need for some awkward explanation to make this worse than it already is. Bajie went off to find the guy who was supposed to pay for the pizza. While he was gone, one guy tried to convince the monkey to step in, because “It’ll be hilarious! Like one of those stupid old pornos.”

“Naw, man. I’m finishing up my shift so I can go back home to the spouse.”

“Ah, sorry man!”

It didn’t take long for Bajie to come back with the money. Now, Wukong wasn’t about to leave without making  _ some _ kind of teasing joke. What kind of older brother would he be if he didn’t tease? He called back while on the way to the bike sometimes used for deliveries, loud enough for several others inside to hear, “Stay safe,  _ little bro. _ ”

“Wait a minute, that was your brother?”

Of course, Bajie tried to bring it up later. “It’s really not that big of a deal!” Wukong said. “I’m not going to bully you about the parties you go to. I haven’t before, have I?”

“Well, before they weren’t-” Bajie stopped himself short.

“So you like guys. Not a big deal.”

“No, but- I’m just  _ curious _ about stuff. I won’t be dating guys or anything. At least I don’t  **think.** ”

The monkey shrugged. “You can explore, then. It’s fine. Seriously, it’s alright to figure yourself out.”

Between all of the not-all-there guys, the races between other delivery guys, and the weird parties ordering post-coital pizza, there is one delivery that is always his favorite. It’s walking back home, holding two or three pizzas in one hand. With the other hand, Wukong texts the other’s to remind them he has dinner covered. It isn’t often that they’re all in the mood for pizza, especially if it’s not homemade.

There are at least two types of pizza needed for everyone to eat and enjoy: plain cheese and vegetarian. Sometimes they have a green pepper and onion one, too. Wukong opens the front door with ease. “I’m home!” Ozzy the dog is the first to greet him at the door. The jackaranian is always excited when people enter. Especially if they have food. “No, you can’t have pizza! It’s not for you!”

The monkey quickly makes his way to the living room. In here, he finds his wonderful spouse and child relaxing on the couch. To be fair, Bajie’s in the room too, but Wukong isn’t really focused on him. He puts the pizza down on the coffee table and scoops up Ozzy before he jumps up there. “Where are the drinks?” Bajie asks. “Weren’t you supposed to bring drinks, too?”

Wukong flops on the couch next to to Sanzang and Jindan before answering. “We have plenty to drink here!” Ozzy tries to wiggle his way out of the monkey’s hold to crawl over to the sleeping Jindan. “Don’t you go waking her, you silly pup!”

“It’s almost time for her to eat, anyway,” the old monk says with a yawn. They gentle stroke the side of the little baby’s face. “Little Dandan’s gotta eat.”

“You look tired.” Wukong cups his spouse’s cheek. “I hope you can stay awake enough to eat something.”

“This is all way to cute.” Wujing steps into the room. He opens one the pizza boxes. “Speaking of couples, is anyone going to tell Longma and Liuer that pizza’s here?”

Before anyone can move to answer, Liuer emerges from the basement stairs. “What kind of pizza?” he asks, Longma not too far behind him.

Everyone gathers in the living room for this informal dinner. Bajie brought in some cola and ginger ale from the kitchen. Wukong took charge of feeding Jindan while Sanzang ate some pizza. Someone let Ozzy bite out of a piece of pizza. He’s not pointing any fingers, but Wujing’s always been most willing to share his food with the dog. Liuer fully enjoys his pizza, much to Longma’s amusement. It’s his favorite delivery to make: coming home to his family.


End file.
